


Aloha Oe

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Back in the SEAL, Established Relationship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION - "Est-ce que c'est le moment où je dois me mettre à chouiner et déclarer mon amour éternel envers toi ?" "Non, je pense que ça, c'est le moment où je te soulève dans mes bras et te gratifie d'un baiser empli d'émotions en te demandant de m'attendre." Established Steve/Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aloha Oe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93623) by ballistics belle. 



_One fond embrace ere I depart, Until we meet again~ Aloha Oe (Hawaiian Farewell Song)_

_Une étreinte sincère avant mon départ, jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyions~ Aloha Oe (Chanson d'Adieu Hawaïenne)_

* * *

« Non.

– Comment ça, « non » ? Ce n'était pas une question. » Steve regarda Danny, ahuri par la réponse de son partenaire.

« Je m'en fous, ma réponse est non, tu n'y vas pas, dit Danny fermement.

– Danny, ce n'est pas une demande- c'est un ordre.

– Je me fiche que ce soit un putain d'appel de Dieu. Il n'y a pas moyen que tu retournes là-bas. » Danny devenait de plus en plus en colère, ce qui voulait dire que Steve perdait lentement la bataille d'un essai de conversation rationnelle à ce propos.

« Ça a toujours été une possibilité tant que nous sommes en guerre. Ils ont rappelé en activité mon unité SEAL. Je dois y aller, dit Steve.

– Quoi ? Est-ce que vous êtes la seule unité de SEAL du monde ? Il doit y avoir d'autres personnes qualifiées pour y aller. Tu as déjà servi longtemps, avec foi et honorablement. Ce n'est pas juste de leur part de te rappeler maintenant. » La main de Danny trancha l'air dans un geste violent. « Et pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'une unité de SEAL de toute façon ? C'est un putain de désert ! » Il était maintenant d'une humeur complètement massacrante.

« Je dois y aller, répéta doucement Steve et un peu de colère quitta l'autre homme.

– Alors j'irais avec toi, déclara Danny. » Steve baissa la tête. Cela commençait à sonner davantage comme une dispute avec Grace.

« Tu sais que c'est impossible.

– Ah ouais ? Très bien, alors qui va te protéger, putain, quand tu iras et essayeras d'être un stupide abruti héroïque et te mettras en danger sans renforts ? dit le détective presque accusateur.

– J'ai une équipe entière avec moi.

– Mais ils ne sont pas moi, asséna simplement Danny. » Soudain, cette exagération d'émotions paraissait plus vraisemblable. Après le nombre de situations de vie ou de mort dans lesquelles Steve les avait tous les deux poussé et sorti (parfois) indemnes, Danny ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre que lui-même (et l'équipe) pour « être le renfort ».

« Ce sont des hommes biens, dit Steve, mais son partenaire n'était pas rassuré.

– Comme Taylor était un homme bien ? accusa-t-il

– Danny…

– Peu importe. Je ne suis clairement pas important dans cette situation. Je suis juste ton partenaire et le mec de qui tu es supposé être amoureux, cracha Danny en retour. » Un regard blessé traversa le visage de Steve mais il ne resta pas assez longtemps pour le voir alors qu'il sortait furieux de la chambre.

Il savait que ce n'était pas juste de dire ça à Steve. Il savait bien ne pas avoir le choix dans ce cas. La Marine avait appelé juste après qu'ils soient rentrés à la maison pour « informer le Commandant McGarrett que son unité SEAL était déployée en Afghanistan à 0700 lundi matin » et ça avait juste fait jaillir quelque chose en Danny. Il avait vu le regard dans les yeux de Steve alors qu'il entendait les détails et quelque chose à ce propos lui avait dit qu'il allait bientôt avoir le cœur brisé – encore. Cette fois il allait se préparer pour ça. Il ne serrait pas aveuglé comme avec Rachel. Non, pas encore.

Danny tira sur sa cravate et la jeta en direction du bac à linge sale. Il aurait dû mieux choisir que de se donner à un militaire mais la vérité était qu'il pensait rarement à Steve en ces termes. Bien sûr, il aimait se moquer de lui étant un super SEAL mais c'était de la même façon que Steve le taquinait à propos du New Jersey. Ces deux sujets tombaient dans la catégorie des choses du passé. Apparemment, la carrière militaire de Steve n'était pas encore de l'imparfait cependant.

« Stupide Marine, stupide guerre, stupide désert.., marmonna-t-il alors qu'il balançait ses chaussures et les regarder atterrir près du placard. »

Il continua à cracher des obscénités qui feraient rougir un marin (stupide Marine maudite) alors qu'il terminait de se déshabiller pour enfiler un t-shirt et un survêtement.

« Je ne veux pas y aller, dit Steve, apparaissant sur le pas de la porte. Je ne veux pas te quitter, ou l'équipe, ou Grace, ou aucun aspect de cette vie que j'ai ici. Je sais que vous avez besoin de moi... mais mon pays a besoin de moi aussi. C'est une part de ma vie que je ne peux pas changer – que je ne veux pas changer. Mais j'ai besoin de ton amour et de ton soutient si je dois traverser tout ça. » Danny baissa la tête, incapable de regarder les émotions crues sur le visage de son partenaire.

« Tu devais juste avoir une explication rationnelle, hein ? Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas argumenter contre une explication rationnelle. » Steve rit et s'avança vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de l'homme plus petit.

« Je promets-

– Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à propos d'être rationnel ? N'ose même pas me promettre quoi que ce soit. Tu ne peux pas promettre de rester en sécurité ou que tu ne vas mourir alors ne le dit même pas, prévint Danny. » Steve plaça sa tête au dessus de la sienne.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander de me promettre quelque chose ? demanda Steve.

– Tout dépend de ce que c'est.

– Peux-tu me promettre de ne pas être davantage un misérable abruti que d'habitude ? Je ne veux pas entendre Chin et Kono vouloir t'étrangler parce que tu es insupportable. Et tu dois prendre soin de toi pour le bien de Grace. Ça va déjà être assez compliqué comme ça pour elle et elle n'a pas besoin de ton bagage émotionnel en plus, requit Steve. Ne me fais pas m'inquiéter pour toi.

– Pff, on soit tous les deux que je suis celui qui s'inquiète dans cette relation... mais je vais me débrouiller d'une manière ou d'une autre pour survivre sans toi, grogna Danny contre la poitrine de Steve. »

Ce dernier sourit tristement en embrassant le haut de sa tête. Il fit durer le moment autant que possible, ne sachant pas quand arriverait la prochaine fois.

* * *

Steve McGarrett n'allait pas pleurer.

Tout le monde était venu à l'aérodrome pour lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne s'envole vers D.C. pour rencontrer le reste de son unité. Kono pleurait, Danny avait pleuré ce matin (même s'il l'avait démenti avec véhémence en disant que ses allergies faisaient des leurs et que sérieusement avaient-ils besoin d'autant de fleurs sur cette maudite île ?) et Chin commençait à avoir les yeux humides.

« Est-ce que je peux demander une faveur ?

– Bien sûr, mon frère, répondit Chin.

– Est-ce qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous peut faire semblant que vous allez me revoir de nouveau ? demanda-t-il. »

Chin et Kono rirent et Danny tenta un sourire. Steve regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était presque l'heure d'y aller. Kono le remarqua et s'avança pour lui faire un câlin.

« Porte-toi bien, Chef, dit-elle doucement. Ne me laisse pas tout seule avec ces deux-là trop longtemps, sourit-elle. » Chin fut le suivant à l'attirer dans une étreinte.

« Aloha Oe, dit-il en tapant le dos de l'autre homme.

– Aloha Oe, répondit Steve. » Il serra Chin contre lui une seconde de plus.

« Garde un œil sur Danny pour moi. Ne le laisse pas aller trop loin. Il n'est pas bien quand son esprit va dans les coins sombres, chuchota Steve à son ami. » Chin hocha la tête solennellement. La partie dure arrivait.

« Est-ce que c'est le moment où je dois me mettre à chouiner et déclarer mon amour éternel envers toi ? dit Danny, sans expression.

– Non, je pense que ça, c'est le moment où je te soulève dans mes bras et te gratifie d'un baiser empli d'émotions en te demandant de m'attendre, répondit Steve sans s'arrêter. » Danny renifla.

« Tu n'oserais pas me rouler une pelle en public... et je ne t'attendrais pas sans un énorme diamant clinquant, répliqua Danny.

– Désolé, pas de diamant, dit Steve en haussant les épaules. » Danny soupira dramatiquement.

« Tu es un petit-ami de seconde zone, dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras. » Chin et Kono se reculèrent pour leur laisser un moment. « Tu ne t'es même pas laissé faire avant de partir, se plaignit Danny.

– Je me laisserais faire quand je rentrerais, promis Steve avant de redevenir sérieux. Rappelle-toi de ce que tu m'as promis.

– Ouais, ouais, j'ai promis de ne pas être une serpillière émotionnelle tant que tu seras parti. Ce qui serait extrêmement utile serait que tu ne me donnes aucune raison de m'inquiéter. » Steve voulut faire une remarque pour lui retourner la demande mais changea d'avis. Il rapprocha l'homme plus petit de lui.

« Je t'aime, Danny, murmura-t-il dans les cheveux blonds. » Il entendit Danny marmonner quelque chose en retour. « Quoi ?

– J'ai dit Danno t'aime aussi, répéta-t-il de mauvaise grâce. »

Cela valait totalement le coup cependant, en voyant l'immense sourire sur le visage de Steve. C'était ce sourire qui lui ferait tenir les longues nuits qui l'attendaient.

 


	2. Que faire de moi-même ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes de traduction :
> 
> Canonisation : cérémonie pendant laquelle un homme ou une femme est dressé(e) au range de saint(e).
> 
> SSPT : Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique. Trouble qui survient généralement après une expérience traumatisante, comme son nom l'indique, et provoque à la personne atteinte des crises d'angoisse, cauchemars, anxiété, crises de panique, etc.
> 
> TIE : Trouble Explosif Intermittent. C'est un trouble comportemental caractérisé par des expressions extrêmes de colère, souvent au point de violence, disproportionnées par rapport à la situation qui survient.

_And to tell myself that I'm doing fine is only making believe...without you, what do I do with me?~ Tayna Tucker, Without You (What Do I Do With Me?)_

_Et me dire que je vais bien n'est qu'une apparence... sans toi, que faire de moi-même ?_

* * *

Danny était bon pour suivre les ordres.

Steve lui avait ordonné avec succès de ne pas être insupportable pendant qu'il était déployé et jusque là, il avait été l'image même du parfait comportement. Il se lançait rarement dans l'une de ses diatribes et présentait bien devant le Gouverneur qui regardait constamment par dessus son épaule. Elle avait autorisé l'unité spéciale à rester en activité pendant l'absence de leur chef et avait nommé Danny à sa tête mais elle le surveillait en permanence. Chin savait que cela l'agaçait de savoir que le Gouverneur n'avait pas entièrement confiance en ses capacités comme pour Steve mais Danny ne s'était jamais plaint.

Cela commençait à inquiéter Chin d'une certaine manière. Cela ne ressemblait pas au détective d'être si conciliant et calme. Lorsqu'il confronta Danny à se propos environ deux semaines après le départ de Steve, Danny lui avait simplement dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison de râler, sachant que Steve n'était pas là pour essayer de le tuer de façon régulière. À la mention de son partenaire, ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement et il passa le reste de son après-midi dans son bureau avec les stores fermés.

Chin avait promis à Steve qu'il prendrait soin de Danny alors il avait décidé de l'emmener dîner et prendre une bière pour le sortir de la grande maison vide. Danny avait semblé déprimé aujourd'hui. Il avait tenté de le cacher mais Chin avait vu la lassitude dans son attitude et la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« C'est quoi cette tête, mon pote ? demanda Chin alors qu'il avalait une gorgée de sa bière.

– Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Steve, dit tristement Danny en jouant avec sa bouteille. Ça fait un mois – un mois exactement – et je n'ai rien entendu de lui depuis qu'il a prit ce maudit avion. Je veux dire, je comprend qu'il ne peut juste pas attraper le téléphone et m'appeler mais je pensais que j'aurais au moins eu  _quelque chose_  de sa part. »

Chin sourit. C'était le plus proche d'une diatribe qu'il ait entendu ces derniers temps.

« Je suis sûr qu'aussitôt qu'il le pourra, il te contactera.

– Je sais, c'est juste...

– Tu es inquiet, finit Chin.

– Mon partenaire est à l'autre bout du monde avec un permis pour tuer et une équipe qui est là pour l'y encourager... bien sûr que je suis inquiet ! s'exclama Danny.

– Steve ne t'a-t-il pas dit de ne pas t'inquiéter ?

– Non, il m'a dit de ne pas être insupportable. Est-ce que j'ai été insupportable ? Je ne pense pas avoir été insupportable. Je pense en fait que le Vatican pourrait bientôt appeler pour une canonisation tant j'ai été génial. » Danny secoua vaguement la main en parlant. Cela fit sourire Chin.

« Ta sainte attitude est en fait plus terrifiante que tes râlements, confessa Chin. »

Lui et Kono s'étaient inquiétés du fait que son acceptation facile ne soit en fait qu'une apparence et ils ne savaient pas combien de temps il pourrait la conserver. Et lorsque cela tomberait en morceaux, ce serait écrasant.

« Est-ce que tu dors bien ?

– Tu plaisantes ? J'ai un lit immense pour moi tout seul sans avoir à m'accommoder des longues jambes de Steve et de bras s'entortillant dans les draps et me piquant les couvertures... et c'est agréable et calme sans sa respiration douce dans mon oreille... et je peux aller au lit quand je veux sans qu'il me réveille d'un baiser sur la tête... et me réveiller quand je veux et pas quand il décide de se lever pour aller courir... »

La voix de Danny s'éteint. Même une simple chose comme dormir était beaucoup trop de rappels du fait qu'il était maintenant seul. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Steve lui manquait.

« Comment le prend Grace ? » Chin avait noté le ton nostalgique dans la voix de l'autre homme mais avait choisi de ne rien dire. Danny était du genre à devenir défensif et à ne plus s'ouvrir ensuite.

« Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne peut pas l'appeler. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer qu'il était très loin et très occupé à chasser les méchants, ce à quoi elle a répondu que le New Jersey était très loin aussi mais qu'elle peut appeler la famille là-bas alors pourquoi ne peut-elle pas appeler Steve ? Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait écrire une lettre avec tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

– Ah ouais ? Ça a marché ?

– Oh oui. Elle a écrit je ne sais combien de lettres et fait un paquet de dessins. Maintenant si je savais juste où l'envoyer, remarqua Danny. »

Ce « où-se-trouve-Steve-McGarrett-sur-cette-planète » n'était pas un jeu auquel il voulait encore jouer.

« Accroche-toi, mon frère. »

Chin lui tapa l'épaule de la main. Danny soupira et acquiesça. Il essayait, Seigneur qu'il essayait, mais qu'est-ce que c'était dur bon sang.

* * *

Les cauchemars s'aggravaient.

Non pas qu'il l'admettrait si Chin ou Kono demandaient. Ce n'était pas toutes les nuits mais suffisamment souvent pour perturber ses habitudes de sommeil. Les rêves n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Parfois Steve était mort, parfois il avait été capturé et parfois il revenait mais n'était plus Steve. SSPT, TEI, tous ces moyens de détruire une personne et Danny avait cauchemardé à leur propos.

Dans le rêve de cette nuit, il avait été réveillé tôt le matin par le Gouverneur se tenant à sa porte. Elle était là pour l'informer que le véhicule que conduisait Steve avait été impliqué dans un bombardement routier. Il souffrait d'un traumatisme crânien et avait peu de chances de jamais se réveiller ou de pouvoir vivre sans l'aide d'une machine.

Il s'était réveillé le souffle coupé, cherchant la respiration qui avait déserté sa poitrine. Ils étaient trop vrais. Les visions, les sons, les impressions, ils devenaient trop réels. Il s'assit jusqu'à reprendre son souffle avant de se jeter de l'autre côté du lit, là où se trouvait l'oreiller de Steve. C'était comme le doudou qu'avait Grace étant bébé. L'oreiller sentait toujours Steve et respirer cette odeur le calma et lui permit de croire qu'il attendait simplement qu'il se mette au lit pour la nuit. Bien sûr, l'illusion ne durait que jusqu'à ce qu'il soit piégé dans un autre rêve terrifiant.

Il pensa à le dire à Chin et Kono mais ils s'inquiéteraient pour lui, ce qu'il était supposé éviter de faire. De plus, comment pourraient-ils l'aider ? Il était plutôt convaincu qu'aussi longtemps que Steve serait parti, son esprit lui jouerait des tours et lui ferait penser d'horribles choses, alors quel était l'intérêt à attirer l'attention sur lui ? Il savait que la seule chose qui améliorerait la situation serait d'entre la voix de Steve lui dire qu'il allait bien et d'arrêter de s'inquiéter. Mais en attendant, l'oreiller froid et quelques heures supplémentaires de sommeil troublé auraient à faire l'affaire.

 


	3. Si tu traverses l'Enfer

_This is not a letter but my arms around you for a brief moment~Katherine Mansfield_

_Ce n'est pas une lettre mais mes bras autour de toi pour un bref instant._

* * *

La lettre arriva exactement deux mois après que Steve ait été déployé.

Danny fut si soulagé de tenir cette enveloppe dans ses mains qu'il faillit geindre. (Quand était-il devenu si geignard ? Il ne pleurait jamais – JAMAIS). Ses doigts tâtonnèrent alors qu'il l'ouvrait et ses mains tremblaient en tenant les morceaux de papiers. Il y en avait un pour lui et un pour Grace. Son cœur s'accéléra en les regardant. C'était l'écriture claire et lisible de Steve, comme imprimée en lignes parfaites sur la page. Il tint le papier contre sa poitrine comme si par ce geste il pouvait d'une certaine façon tenir Steve. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol de la cuisine et commença à lire.

_Danny,_

_Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant-_

(Bon sang, il avait déjà entendu ça.

« Danny, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, dit Steve en se reculant après un autre baiser pantelant.

– Parce que tu penses que moi oui ?

– Et bien...

– Arrête de penser McGarrett, contente-toi d'embrasser »)

- _Je n'ai jamais eu à laisser quelqu'un que j'aime derrière donc je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis supposé dire. J'ai demandé à quelques mecs ce qu'ils disent à leur femmes. Ils m'ont tous répondu qu'ils mentaient. Ils leur disent que ce n'est pas aussi horrible qu'on le dirait à la télé et que tout va bien. J'ai commencé une lettre de ce genre et puis je t'ai entendu dans ma tête me dire que j'étais un enfoiré de te mentir et comment pouvais-je avoir pensé que tu croirais ça ? Alors voilà la vérité : c'est l'enfer Danny, l'enfer absolu. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà ? Si tu traverses l'enfer, continue tout droit ?_

_On a été prit dans quelques fusillades et je sais que tu me dirais que ce n'est qu'un jour habituel au travail sur l'île mais ce n'est pas pareil sans que tu me cries dessus à propos de la procédure et attendre pour les renforts. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'admette mais tes râlements me manquent. Ils m'aident à détacher mon esprit du danger._

_L'île me manque parce que même si tu te plaints que le sable est du sable, il y a une différence. Le sable hawaïen est doux et blanc quand celui du désert est rêche et sale. La brise qui vient de l'eau et envoie de la brume salée sur le visage me manque. La seule chose que le vent fait se soulever ici est le sable et la terre. Mais c'est toi qui me manque le plus, Danny. L'équipe me manque et Grace aussi mais tu me manques tellement que parfois, je pense que ça me fait mal. Tu as intérêt à ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je fais de mon mieux pour revenir en un seul morceau._

_Je t'aime,_

_Steve._

Danny passa sa main sur le papier, aspirant les mots de son toucher. Steve avait le mal du pays mais il allait bien. Et quelque part, entendre qu'il manquait à Steve au moins autant que lui manquait à Danny le faisait se sentir un peu mieux. Lorsqu'il alla au lit cette nuit, il glissa la lettre sous l'oreiller de son partenaire et dormit d'un sommeil paisible et sans rêves.

* * *

Ça avait été l'idée de Grace et Kono de faire un colis pour Steve. Ils avaient tous reçu une lettre et maintenant qu'ils savaient où ils pouvaient envoyer des choses, ils se mirent tous d'accord qu'un colis de la maison l'aiderait à se sentir mieux.

Danny avait une énorme enveloppe pleine de lettres et de dessins de Grace qui fut la première chose à aller dans le grand carton postal que Chin avait ramené au bureau ce matin. On y ajouta des lettres et des photos de Chin, Kono et Danny. Puis virent quelques boîtes de merveilles sucrées que Kono avait cuisinées (Steve divaguait toujours à propos de ses barres au chocolat blanc et noix de macadamia). Chin ajouta quelques outils pratiques comme des lingettes (pour se laver un peu), de la lotion (pour peau sèche et gercée), des piles (pour lampes-torches et radios) et un paquet de cartes ainsi que quelques jeux d'adresse (pour l'ennui). Danny fut le dernier et il avait fait sa mission d'envoyer à Steve autant d'Hawaï que pouvait contenir le colis.

Il avait rempli une vieille bouteille en plastique de sable de la plage. Il avait également un coquillage dans lequel Grace jurait pouvoir entendre l'océan. Danny n'y entendait rien du tout mais il le mit quand même. Son dernier ajout fut une noix de coco. Kono lui avait demandé ce que Steve allait bien pouvoir foutre d'une noix de coco et Danny avait simplement haussé les épaules et dit qu'il pourrait s'en servir d'arme en cas de besoin. Il lui aurait bien envoyé un ananas aussi si le stupide fruit ne risquait pas de pourrir en route.

Alors qu'ils scellaient fermement le colis, Danny se sentit sourire en espérant que cela ferait sourire Steve également.


	4. Lettres venant de chez nous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A un moment, signifié par une "*", l'auteur dit Machin ne demandait pas et Steve ne pouvait pas lui dire. C'est la traduction littérale de Machin didn't ask and Steve couldn't tell, référence à la loi américaine récemment réformée appelée "Don't ask, don't tell" et qui, en gros, interdisait l'armée aux homosexuels. La loi a été modifiée (voire abrogée, je ne sais plus), mais c'est très récent donc la pratique court toujours chez les militaires.

_Man on the television said somethings so I couldn't sleep...but I'll be alright I'm just missing you...and this is me kissing you...XX's and OO's...in a letter from home.~John Michael Montgomery, Letters From Home._

_L'homme à la télévision a dit des choses qui m'empêchent de dormir... mais je vais bien aller, tu me manques simplement... et ça c'est moi t'embrassant... xxx et gros bisous... dans une lettre qui vient de chez nous._

* * *

Steve n'avait jamais reçu de colis de soin avant.

Sa mère était partie lorsqu'il s'engagea et Mary faisait Dieu sait quoi. Son père avait envoyé des lettres mais n'était certainement pas sentimental ou attentionné dans ses mots. La plupart concernaient des affaires sur lesquelles il travaillait et à la fin il ajoutait toujours « est-ce que tu tiens le coup, fils ? » comme si ce n'était qu'une pensée de dernière minute. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. C'était simplement comment était son père. Il savait être aimé même si on ne le lui disait pas toujours. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était ainsi que se comportaient les autres papas. Puis il avait rencontré Danny Williams, le détective du New Jersey qui avait déménagé à l'autre bout du globe juste pour passer quelques heures par semaines avec sa fille et qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait dès que la chance se présentait. Bon Dieu comme ils lui manquaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi, McGarrett ? lui demanda son second en commandement, Beck.

– Rien, dit Steve en haussant les épaules. Beck lui lança un regard.

– Ouais, bah vire cet air moche de ton visage. »  _Tu fais encore ton visage de constipé._ Steve pouvait entendre Danny le dire dans sa tête. « Souris, tu as un colis. » Il s'assit rapidement sur son lit.

« Un colis ? De qui ?

– De ta « ohana ». C'est qui ça ? Ta grand-mère ou un truc du genre ? demanda Beck alors qu'il posait la grande boîte sur le lit.

– Ohana veut dire famille en hawaïen, corrigea Steve alors qu'il ouvrait la boîte. »

Beck secoua simplement la tête et s'en alla pour laisser un peu d'intimité à son Commandant. Ce que Steve appréciait grandement parce qu'il se pouvait très éventuellement qu'il ait versé quelques larmes en regardant le contenu. Danny avait envoyé du sable. Putain, il avait envoyé du sable et une noix de coco et Steve pensa que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais reçu.

Il fouilla dans la boîte avec émerveillement devant tous les objets mais ce ne fut pas avant qu'il ne trouve l'épaisse enveloppe qu'il sentit l'envie de pleurer de nouveau.

« Gracie... »

Il y avait des douzaines de dessins aux crayons de couleur et de lettres lui racontant les choses qu'elle avait faites à l'école et comment allaient Danny et elle et à quel point il leur manquait. Il mit de côté une image en particulier. C'était lui, elle et Danny avec une légende disant « Grace et Danno t'aiment ». Steve la plia et la mit dans la poche de sa veste. Il la porterait avec lui.

Il regardait les photographies qui avaient été envoyées quand un de ses autres coéquipiers, Hughes, entra.

« C'est ta famille ?

– Ouais, dit Steve avec nostalgie.

– Est-ce que c'est ta femme ? demanda-t-il en pointant Kono sur la photo.

– Non, répondit catégoriquement Steve.

– Oh, je vois, dit Hughes avec connivence. Ça doit être dur avec un gosse, dit-il en faisant un geste vers les photos de Grace. » Steve lui lança un regard étrange. « Toutes les filles ne peuvent pas le supporter, tu sais ? Elles ne comprennent pas que tu sois parti tout le temps et elles ne peuvent pas supporter la menace constante du danger. Au moins elle laisse la gamine t'envoyer des trucs. Certaines femmes sont de vrais putes et ne veulent pas que les enfants soient exposés aux ''horreurs de la guerre''. »

Steve était légitimement confus pendant un moment avant de réaliser ce que disait Hughes. Il pensait qu'il était divorcé et que Grace était sa fille. Il allait le corriger avant de s'arrêter. Hughes n'avait pas demandé et Steve ne pouvait pas lui dire.* Il envoya une excuse mentale à Danny et acquiesça à ce que disait l'autre homme.

« T'as une femme ? demanda Steve. Hughes eut une moue moqueuse.

– Nah, je n'ai laissé personne derrière. La seule personne a qui je manque est mon équipe de foot et mon canapé en cuir.

– J'étais comme toi avant, un solitaire sans attache ni personne pour me retenir. Mais je peux te dire d'expérience que tu te compliques la vie. Je t'assure que ça, dit Steve en faisant un geste vers la boîte – signifie plus pour moi que je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

– Comment est-ce que je peux me compliquer la vie ? Si quelque chose m'arrive, personne n'est blessé. Si quelque chose t'arrive, regarde toutes les personnes qui vont souffrir, accusa Hughes. Steve secoua la tête.

– Je ne le vois pas comme ça. Je le vois comme pour combien de personnes je dois faire en sorte de survivre. » Hughes donnait l'impression de vouloir dire quelque chose d'autre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et qu'un autre homme entra.

« Hughes, dégage de là. Laisse le Commandant ouvrir son courrier en paix, ordonna l'autre homme, James. » Hughes le fixa un instant avant de s'en aller. James s'approcha et prit place près de Steve.

« Comment va la ohana ? demanda-t-il. » Lui et Steve avaient servi ensemble durant leur premier service et il venait également d'Hawaï.

« Je leur manque énormément, répondit Steve avec un sourire. » James attrapa la noix de coco et lui lança un regard. « Danny essayait de m'envoyer un peu d'Hawaï. » James rit.

« Taré d'haole. »

Steve et James avaient une nuit eut une longue discussion à propos du 5-0 et du partenaire taré de Steve qui insistait sur le fait que l'ananas sur la pizza était une abomination et qu'il y avait bien trop d'eau autour d'eux. James s'était demandé jusqu'où allait se partenariat mais il avait trop de respect pour le Commandant pour questionner à voix haute. Il tapa Steve dans le dos.

« Accroche-toi, mon frère, dit-il en se levant, laissant Steve seul de nouveau. » Steve acquiesça. Il aimait bien James. Il lui rappelait un peu Chin.

Il continua de fouiller dans le tas avant de trouver les lettres qui avaient été écrites par chaque membre de l'équipe. Il lut celle de Chin en premier.

_Steve,_

_Aloha bruddah ! Ça fait du bien de savoir que tu vas bien là-bas. Les choses ne sont simplement pas les mêmes sans toi. Tout comme les gens. Danny se comporte comme tu le lui as demandé mais je me pose des questions à son sujet. Kono essaye de le pousser à sortir comme il le fait avec toi mais ce n'est jamais le même genre d'enthousiasme que quand il se plaint à ton propos. Je ne sais pas s'il dort bien mais il semble s'en sortir pas trop mal pour le moment. Kono fait vraiment du bon boulot malgré le fait qu'on soit un en moins. Tu serais fier d'elle. Danny aussi fait de son mieux. J'aimerais que le Gouverneur croit davantage en lui mais il s'en sort très bien. On s'accroche ici, Steve, mais ne reste pas loin trop longtemps._

Steve soupira. Il savait que Chin lui dirait la vérité sans concession. Cela ne l'aurait pas surpris que Danny ait des problèmes pour dormir. Il faisait des cauchemars, Steve le savait. Ils arrivaient souvent après des expériences risquées et Steve aurait à le serrer contre lui et à lui murmurer des choses apaisantes à l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne. Il n'y avait personne pour le calmer maintenant, alors qu'il était sûr que les cauchemars étaient pires que jamais et cela déchirait doucement son cœur. Il ouvrit la lettre de Danny en dernier.

_Steve,_

_Je ne suis pas très bon pour m'exprimer à l'écrit. Je préfère l'action mais comme tu ne vas pas me laisser voler jusque là-bas et être avec toi, je suppose que je devrais faire avec la lettre. Tu me manques, stupide abruti. Cette maison est beaucoup trop grosse pour moi, sans parler du lit. Je sais que tu as besoin d'un lit immense pour ton immensité mais je me perds dans les couvertures. Au moins j'ai ton oreiller pour me tenir compagnie la nuit et qui, d'ailleurs, commence à perdre ton odeur ce qui veut dire qu'il est temps pour toi de revenir pour que je puisse l'avoir en vrai._

_Je ne sais pas quelle magie de super SEAL tu as utilisé sur le Gouverneur mais elle n'est certainement pas autant impressionnée par moi. Elle me surveille constamment pour vérifier que je ne ruine pas sa police d'État. Je sais qu'elle pense bien faire mais elle commence vraiment à gêner ma façon de faire. Tu dois m'envoyer un peu de ta magie là._

_J'ai pensé que tu avais le mal du pays alors j'ai essayé de t'envoyer un peu de ce trou infesté d'ananas dans une boîte. Tu as dit que tu détestais le sable alors je me suis dit que tu voudrais un peu de la bonne qualité. J'aurais bien envoyé une de ces abominations que tu appelles pizza mais on m'a dit que ça ne se postait pas très bien. Va savoir._

_Grace me demande toutes les semaines quand est-ce que tu rentres à la maison et je continue de lui dire qu'il y a beaucoup de méchants bonhommes dehors et que tu dois tous les attraper avant de revenir. Parce que tu vas revenir. Je ne vais pas expliquer à ma petite de huit ans pourquoi tu es parti chasser les méchants et y est mort parce que je n'étais pas là. On s'est bien compris, Steve ? Et il en va de même pour revenir en un seul morceau._

_Je fais de mon mieux pour continuer sans toi mais ce n'est pas simple. J'ai dû arrêter de regarder les infos ou lire le journal parce que ça fait des horreurs avec mon esprit. Je reste à la page sport et à canal + (les Mets déchirent en ce moment). Jusque là ça m'aide à apaiser mon esprit mais j'ai peur de ne pas être en bon état tant que tu ne seras pas revenu. Alors bouge ton cul._

_Et rappelle-toi,_

_Danno t'aime._

Steve relut la lettre plusieurs fois pour imprimer les mots dans sa mémoire avant de ranger le papier dans sa poche avec la photo. Comme ça, il pourrait garder Danny avec lui tout le temps.

 


	5. Une part de toi en moi

_A part of you has grown into me. And so you see it's you and me together forever and never apart, maybe in distance but never in heart~ Anonymous_

_Une part de toi a grandi en moi. Et tu vois c'est toi et moi ensemble pour toujours et jamais séparés, peut-être en distance mais jamais en coeur._

* * *

Apparemment Danny savait comment avoir des problème sans l'aide de Steve.

Chin se frotta le visage durement alors qu'il s'asseyait dans la salle d'attente. Danny se faisait recoudre au fond du hall d'entrée et Chin pouvait toujours l'entendre râler contre le docteur. La blessure n'avait rien de grave mais était suffisamment mauvaise pour laisser une cicatrice que Steve remarquerait forcément.

Ils étaient simplement allé parler à ce gars. C'était un allié de leur suspect qui était censé avoir quelques informations sur l'emplacement du-dit suspect. Malheureusement, au moment où il avait remarqué Danny, il s'était enfui (franchement, le haole clignotait "flic", de sa cravate à ses chaussures cirées). Bien évidemment, Danny décida de courir après le gars et bien évidemment le gars décida de sortir un couteau aussitôt qu'il fut plaqué au sol. Il n'avait pas exactement poignardé Danny avec mais c'était tout de même une coupure impressionnante sur la poitrine du détective. Chin avait trouvé Danny assis sur le gars en arrivant, pressant son torse sanglant et râlant contre la prétendue implication de Steve là-dedans.

« 14 points ! 14 putains de points de suture ! Tout ça parce que cet abruti a pensé qu'on allait l'arrêter pour détention d'armes. Bon, j'ai pu avoir cette intention avant mais tu peux être sûr que je vais l'arrêter pour ça maintenant. »

Chin regarda par dessus son épaule, entendant Danny avant de le voir arriver.

« Hey bruddah. »

Chin se leva et vint à la rencontre de son ami. Il dû donner une tape sur la main de Danny pour l'éloigner du bandage qu'il tripotait.

« Tu as pris tous tes médocs ? »

« Ouais, antidouleurs et antibiotiques parce que Dieu sait ce qui était sur le putain de couteau qu'il a essayé de m'enfoncer dans la gorge. Raison pour laquelle j'ai aussi eu un adorable vaccin contre le tétanos, gémit Danny en baissant la tête sur sa chemise tâchée de sang. Steve va être en rogne.

– Il ne va certainement pas être content que tu sois blessé.

– Il va s'en foutre de ça. Par contre, cette chemise était sa préférée, dit Danny en fronçant les sourcils devant les coins déchirés. »

Chin fronça les sourcils également.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que Steve ne se préoccuperait pas du fait que tu es blessé ? demanda Chin.

– Parce que si c'était le cas, il ne ferait pas en sorte que je me blesse constamment. J'ai commencé à anticiper ça de lui, considérant que je me suis pris une balle par sa faute le jour où je l'ai rencontré. En plus, il ne saura pas à propos de ça, hein ? » Danny lança à Chin un regard d'avertissement. Chin était hésitant. Il voulait respecter Danny et ne rien dire maintenant qu'il le lui avait demandé mais il ne voulait pas non plus cacher des choses à Steve. Il soupira.

« Je ne le dirais pas à Steve tant que tu te comportes bien et prends tes médicaments jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus, contra-t-il. » Danny fit la moue mais acquiesça.

* * *

Danny décida que Kono était pire que sa mère quand il s'agissait d'être sûre qu'il prenait bien soin de lui-même. Chacun de ses antibiotiques lui était mis dans la main avec une bouteille d'eau et quelque chose à manger à l'heure exacte prescrite.

« Je ne serais pas responsable devant Steve si tu as une infection parce que tu es un idiot borné. En plus, je pensais que tu aimais suivre les règles. Tu ne voudrais pas que Steve t'appelle un hypocrite, non ? le menaçait-elle avec ce maudit sourire et Danny savait qu'il avait perdu. Je te ramène ce soir, dit-elle en lui prenant ses clés.

– C'est juste une égratignure ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis parfaitement capable de me ramener chez moi.

– Okay, d'abord ce n'est pas qu'une égratignure, c'est une coupure sévère. Deuxièmement, tu ne peux pas conduire avec les médicaments qu'ils t'ont donné.

– Sérieusement ? Est-ce que tu as déjà vu Steve conduire sobre ? »

Danny leva les mains au ciel mais Kono ne faillit pas, aussi dut-il la suivre avec réticence jusqu'à la voiture.

Kono n'avait pas à rester avec lui et lui faire le dîner, mais elle voulait fouiner un peu et s'assurer qu'il prenait soin de lui-même. Elle fut surprise de la propreté de la maison mais pas tant lorsqu'elle découvrit le frigo vide.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas été jusqu'au magasin cette semaine ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de trouver quelque chose de mangeable.

– De quoi tu parles ? Je viens d'y aller.

– Vraiment ? Elle leva un sourcil en le regardant entrer dans la cuisine. Il n'y a rien là-dedans.

– Bien sûr que si. J'ai du lait, des céréales, du pain, du beurre de cacahouète et de la bière. C'est l'essentiel, expliqua Danny.

– Ce n'est pas de la vraie nourriture, Danny. Tu ne cuisines pas ? demanda-t-elle. Danny baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds.

– Je n'aime pas cuisiner pour un. Je cuisine parfois quand Grace est là mais je fais toujours trop pour une personne, confessa-t-il doucement. Le ton de Kono s'adoucit également.

– On va commander à emporter, suggéra-t-elle.

– Pas de pizza, déclara-t-il.

– Pourquoi ? Tu adores la pizza.

– Ouais mais tu vas mettre de l'ananas dessus et c'est mal. »

Kono roula des yeux.

« Chinois dans ce cas. »

* * *

Kono était partie après s'être assurée que Danny s'était gavé de poulet au sésame et de rouleaux aux œufs ainsi qu'une autre dose d'antibiotiques et d'antidouleurs. Il s'était heureusement rappelé de changer ses vêtements de travail avant de prendre les antidouleurs lourds qu'ils lui avaient donné pour qu'il puisse dormir cette nuit. Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, commençant à s'endormir, il regarda le côté vide du matelas.

« J'ai eu peur aujourd'hui... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai couru après ce mec comme ça. C'était de l'instinct- c'est toi que je blâme pour ça d'ailleurs. Je n'ai même pas vu le couteau avant que ce bâtard ne m'ait eu... et ça n'a pas été le sang ni la blessure qui m'a fait flipper. C'était le fait que je ne te voyais pas courir vers moi, criant mon nom avec tes grands yeux paniqués. Non pas que j'aime te voir paniquer, c'est juste que... même si tu sembles insister pour me jeter dans des situations de vie ou de mort, je sais que tu vas nous en sortir tous les deux. »

Sa voix commença à s'effacer alors que les pilules faisaient effet.

« Aujourd'hui, tu n'étais pas là pour me sauver si j'en avais eu besoin. Je sais que Chin me protégeait mais tu  _es_ mon partenaire... et je ne suis pas là pour te sauver... et je pense que c'est le plus dur à faire face, murmura Danny en plongeant dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Steve frotta son torse pensivement en se couchant sur son lit. Lui et Beck avaient le tour de garde. Il était allongé sur l'un des blindés quand il avait sentit une vive douleur à la poitrine. Il avait eu peur d'abord, pensant qu'un sniper l'avait eu mais quand il avait baissé les yeux, il n'y avait rien. Pas de marque, rien. La douleur avait duré un moment avant de s'affaiblir mais il y avait toujours un sensation douloureuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? l'interpella Berk. Tu as mal au cœur ou quoi ? plaisanta-t-il. » Il savait que McGarrett avait laissé quelqu'un à la maison et que cette personne lui manquait vraiment.

« La ferme, Beck, lui avait aboyé Steve en retour.

– T'es foutu, McGarrett, insista Beck. Steve le fusilla du regard. Oh oui, t'es vraiment foutu.

– Moi ? Que dire de la petite blonde que tu as scotchée sous ton casque ? Dis-moi qu'elle ne te mène pas par le bout du nez ? répondit Steve. Beck sourit simplement.

– Je suppose qu'on est tous les deux foutus. »

Les deux hommes rirent et essayèrent de gagner quelques heures de sommeil mais Steve ne pouvait que se tourner et se retourner. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec la douleur dans sa poitrine et il avait le mauvais pressentiment que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Danny.


End file.
